guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Paulus the Abbot
Who says he is close to Melka? Rumor mill in Ashford Village? :) --Karlos 20:06, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) :"Paulus had only one person who he was very close with, a woman named Melka Blanston." - Quest description for 'In Memory of Paulus'. 148.177.129.213 20:35, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) ::Something is messed up here. I would bet my Bludgeoner that the people who designed the quests don't know those two people love the same lady. You'd think she'd react differently or Grazden would hint at something or.. I am guessing this is a bug. None the less. Thanks for info. --Karlos 22:26, 4 Oct 2005 (EST) Name Isn't his actual full ingame name "Paulus the Abbot"? --Tetris L 22:36, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :Heh, that casts an interesting light on the Melka Blanston issue above ;) 148.177.129.213 22:50, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::In any case, he's a monk. So much for "abstinence". ;) ::Well, but if he's an abbot, then he's definetly not an apprentice, like I wrote it in the description. --Tetris L 23:00, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) :::Maybe Ascalon monks are not celibate? :) There is a fleeting love relationship between Mhenlo and Cynn.. I know nothing about his ingame name however having done this quest 5 months ago when I didn't know Paulus from Shmaulus. Si I will make a hasty retreat. :) --Karlos 23:18, 11 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::When first introduced to him in Pre-Searing (A Monk's Mission) he is just labeled as Paulus, hence when I created the article (if I'm remembering correctly and I created this article) I did it as Paulus. He's only referred to as Paulus the Abbot in Post-Searing, when he's dead. --Rainith 01:51, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::Quest descriptions don't use the Abbot title, neither in pre- nor post-searing. But I seem to recall that when you actually meet him in Pre-Searing, his full name according to the target label is Paulus the Abbot. --Tetris L 02:01, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::Hmm, you may be right. Protecting Ascalon refers to him as "Paulus the Monk" in the quest description, and I was thinking that was what you were talking about. I'm not really planning on starting another new character soon, so someone else might need to check this one out. --Rainith 02:15, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::I do plan to start a new character soon, maybe tomorrow. But it won't be a monk. I'm not sure if Paulus spawns for non-monks. --Tetris L 02:36, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) ::::::::A Monk's Mission is available to all classes during the quest A Second Profession. --Rainith 03:21, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) :::::::::An Abbot is traditionally higher than a monk. I don't think he was an Abbot and then got demoted to a monk because of his indiscretions with Melka.. :) --Karlos 11:03, 12 Oct 2005 (EST) So a month and a half later I got around to making a new character and actually went and checked. Lo and behold, I &^#%ed up (or Anet changed it later, yeah, that's the ticket). It should actually be Paulus the Abbot. I'll move the article and fix the links. Mea Culpa. Profession :Paulus was a monk in pre-searing, but in post....his body had a ram's hammer in it's hands. I have screeny if you want it. Nhnowell 19:29, 29 July 2007 (CDT) ::In Pre he had a sword and shield.-67.87.113.101 03:17, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Maybe Paulus was a closet Wammo. (T/ ) 03:18, 22 September 2007 (CDT)